Typical long-haul trucks of the so-called xe2x80x9ceighteen wheeler semixe2x80x9d variety incorporate a sleeper cab just rearwardly of the drivers"" station. The trucks generally are actively driven over extended periods of time ranging from days to weeks. During these trips the driver or drivers attempt sleep in the sleeper cab for about an eight hour layover interval. These layovers will occur during hot as well as cold weather conditions and generally are accompanied by a corresponding eight hour engine idling interval so that the air conditioning or heating systems can remain active. The cab windows are closed for safety and insect avoidance. During mild weather drivers continue to attempt sleep with the cab windows closed for the noted purposes. Truck vents are inadequate to ventilate the cabs under such conditions and, accordingly, the truck engine is idled, again to power the cab climate control system.
Operational costs associated with layover engine idling are substantial. In this regard, a diesel truck engine idling will consume about one to three gallons of fuel per hour. Assuming a typical six layover trip on highways with an idling interval of eight hours, the engine will consume from about 48 to 144 gallons of fuel in support of the rest intervals for the trip. Engine wear is an unaccountable aspect of the idling practice, but assuredly represents an additional operational cost.
A variety of alternatives to sleepover idling have been implemented or proposed. Those which have been considered effective generally have been deemed too costly by truck owners. Less costly approaches, in turn, generally have not succeeded in the marketplace. For example, small, petroleum fuel-based engine powered air conditioners have been mounted on the trucks. Engine cycling systems have been employed and small fan assemblies mountable within the door vents and powered from the truck battery have been proposed. For the latter approach, the capacity of the truck battery comes into play. Waking in the morning to confront a dead battery is not a pleasant experience for the driver. The alternative of awaking periodically during the sleep interval to restart the truck engine and charge the battery results in a sleep deficit layover, a condition perforce worse than idling the engine all night.
Thus, the problem posed by the industry is one calling for the development of a relatively inexpensive, compact and effective auxiliary heating, ventilating and air conditioning mechanism for vehicles.
The present invention is addressed to apparatus for providing air flow within a vehicle utilizing battery power. Mounted over a vent of the vehicle, the apparatus utilizes two plenum defining housing portions. That housing portion most adjacent the vehicle vent includes an air entrance-exit port of size sufficient to admit the vehicle vent handle for carrying out manual adjustment of the vent from the interior of the vehicle. A second housing portion defines a second plenum which may communicate with the first plenum for the purpose of mixing external or ambient air with the air of the vehicles"" interior.
One or more battery powered electric motor driven fans are pivotally mounted at the forward face of the second housing portion. By employing a pivotal mount for the fans, airflow direction within the vehicle can be adjusted to the extent that it can be reversed. These fans additionally are supported upon a fan mount which itself may be pivoted into a variety of orientations which additionally permit user hand access to the plenum surmounted vent handle.
Heating or cooling of vehicle interior air can be enhanced through the incorporation of one or more arrays of battery powered Peltier thermal devices. These devices are mounted intermediate oppositely disposed heatsinks such that one heatsink is in thermal exchange communication with air in the outer plenum for circulation as interior air. The oppositely disposed heatsink resides in the opposite plenum for heat transfer communication with ambient air through the vehicle vent.
To permit operator sleep without necessity of awakening to check the status of the vehicle battery, the apparatus incorporates a low voltage detector and annunciator to awaken the operator only upon the occasion of a low battery condition.
Other objects of the invention will, in part, be obvious and will, in part, appear hereinafter.
The invention, accordingly, comprises the apparatus possessing the construction, combination of elements and arrangement parts which are exemplified in the following detailed description.